We Belong
by Skire
Summary: After being with her so long, wanting her, loving her, she finally realized how much you mean to her. {Songfic} -One Shot- Bubbline MxPB Marblegum


You've known here ever since you can remember. She's been by your side since you were kids. Any body can see that you two are the best of friends, no matter how opposite you two might seem.

But is that all you want to be?

Tonight, you two are in your room studying. Well _you_ are. She's on the bed strumming her favourite red bass. It was a present you gave her for her birthday, she always has it with her whenever she comes over. She's lying on the bed while you are sitting on the study table reading your class notes when her phone rings. She answers it, it's her girlfriend; Ashley. She frowns at the phone and stands up, you watch her as she walks to the balcony and shuts the door.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset._

_She's going off about something that you said._

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor, like I do._

You hear a bit of shouting and something being thrown, it was most likely her cellphone. She walks back inside and flops onto your bed face first. She groans. You stand up and walk over to her. You sit on the bed and she clings onto your waist, burying her face into your shirt. You stroke her hair,

"What happened between you two?" You ask softly,

"She's mad at me..." She mumbles into your shirt,

"Why?"

"It was just a joke." She says sadly and you keep on stroking her hair.

There's a knock on the door and Peppermint Butler comes in, "Lady Marceline..." He says, "Your father is here to pick you up."

She sits up, "Okay, thanks Pep. Tell him I'll be down soon."

Peppermint nods and closes the door,

"Can't you just sleep over tonight?" You pout, not wanting your bestfriend to leave.

"I can't. My mom's visiting tonight." She says as she fixes her things.

You nod because you know all about her and her parents' divorce. Her mother only visits twice a month. "Maybe next time." You say.

"Yeah." She says and heads for the door, "See you tomorrow morning?" she asks,

"Definitely." you smiles and she leaves, closing the door.

You continue with your studying but the absence of Marceline's strumming leaves a deafening silence in the room. So you stand up, pick our a CD and pop in to your player.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_.

* * *

It's lunch time and you're walking to the bleachers behind the school. It's where Marceline would be because, at this time, her girlfriend would be practising her with her cheer squad. You sit down and look around for Marceline. You spot her walking towards you with Ashley, she's wearing her cheering uniform. She has her arms around Marceline's. You imagine yourself there in Ashley's place.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts._

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

They walk up to you and Marceline greets you, "Hey Bonni."

You smile at her, "Hello." and then to Ashley, "Hey Ashley."

"Hey Bubblegum." She says, "See you later Mar Mar." She says sweetly and kisses Marceline on the cheek. She leaves and Marceline sits beside you,

"So I suspect you two made up?" You conclude,

"Y-Yeah..." She says and takes out and apple, and starts eating it.

"So how's your mom?"

Her face lights up a bit, "She's been awesome. She gave me a bunch of new picks." She takes a little black tin can box out of her back pack, inside were some really fine looking guitar picks, "They're really cool."

You giggle, "Seems really '_awesome_'."

She laughs a little, something you haven't heard in a while.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me._

"You wanna go to the park later?" She asks out of the blue. You think for a moment, she speaks again. "Ashley's gonna have practice later and I have nothing to do."

You don't know what to feel, happy that you can spend more time with her or sad that she's just using you to pass by the time, "Sure." You say, "I'd like that." You smile.

* * *

So just like she said, you two are now taking a walk in the park. She's wearing her favourite grey tank top under her black and white hoodie. She's wearing black faded jeans and black convies. She doesn't get to dress like that around Ashley cause she's a fashion freak, but you don't mind at all. It's what she loves and it's definitely, very much, her.

You, on the other hand, are wearing a plain pink hoodie, purple jeans, and pink converse.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans._

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

You sit on a bench and she starts telling jokes. It's been a long time since she had been this happy. You laugh and remember good times. She mentions the time when you two were baby sitting this boy named Finn, and he got stuck in a tree because he was giving the bird a worm. You laugh, and she does too.

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself._

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

She smiles her widest grin. Showing off a beautiful set of pearly white teeth, and a pair of sharp in-scissors. You haven't been able to see that smile ever since she started dating Ashley. She used to flash the same old grin all the time. It used to be her trademark.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down._

"So how have you and Ashley been? Still very much _in-love_?" You ask. You two haven't been together all the time anymore. You have an internship and she has band things to do at the local club. You only get to see her in school, you only have a couple of classes together. Yours and her lunch breaks being at the same time was luck. She rarely gets to come over to your house, and you to hers. She fiddles with her thumb and says,

"Yeah. We're cool." She says, but doesn't look at you.

"You sure?"

"Yep. We're totally fine." She says, this time looking at you smiling. Most people would be fooled, but you've known her for years. No matter how good a liar she is, you know when she's telling the truth and when she isn't.

_You say you're fine, I know you better than that._

_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Before you could say anything else you hear someone calling her name, _"Maaaarrrrcceeeliiineeee~!"_

You both look at the direction the voice was coming from, it was Ashley. She's wearing a short skirt, high heels, a purple blouse, and some jewelry. She walks over and gives Marceline a big hug.

"Ashley?" Marceline says as she stands up.

"That's right baby." She says and kisses her raven haired girlfriend,

"I thought you had practice?"

"It got cancled!" she exclaims. "Isn't it great?"

"Y-Yeah... I guess so..." Marceline says and then she turns to you, "I guess I have to go now Bonni." Ashley then wraps an arm around her, "See you later." She waves,

"Yeah..." You say, trying not to sound so depressed that she's leaving you for _her_. "See you tomorrow." You say and they walk away. You sit there thinking to your self, '_are you really happy with her?_'

* * *

You walk home alone, thinking all about you and Marceline and Ashley.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers._

_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers._

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you._

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

As you walk you hadn't realized that you passed your house and you were going towards Marceline's place. When you did notice you stopped in your tracks and looked at the direction of where you were heading. Her house isn't that far from your place. Just a few minutes of walking. You continue walking and when her house comes in sight you stop. You just stand there for what seems like an eternity.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door._

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_.

You sigh and turn back heading home. You feel sad, and you might know why. Once you reach your home, you trudge up to your room, remove your hoodie and shoes and fall onto your bed in an undignified manner. You just wanted to be alone for now. You eventually fall asleep.

Around midnight, you hear something. You hear knocking, but not on your door, but from the balcony. You sit up, and rub your eyes. You look at your balcony door, thinking you just imagined the knocking until there's another knock, a bit louder. You stand up and open the door. It's Marceline.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night._

She's been crying. Her eyes are puffy and red, "Marceline~!" You exclaim, obviously surprised as to how she got here and why at this time. She gives you a weak smile and a tear falls. You hug her. You comfort her and she welcomes it. She sobs into your shoulder. You rub her back and she clings onto you tighter. You bring her inside, close the balcony doors, and you both sit on the bed. When she finally calms down a bit you talk to her,

"Marcy..." You say softly, "Marcy, what happened?"

She shakes her head and buries her face into your neck. You comfort her even more, then she speaks hoarsely. "We're over."

"Excuse me?"

She lift her head and looks into your eyes, "Me and Ashley are done..." she says and you eyes go wide.

"Why?" You ask, and she wipes her tears.

"She... She..." She sobs,

"Shh... it's okay. It's just me Marcy..." Then she whispers something inaudible, "Come again Marcy?"

"She sold Hambo..."

You gasp. Hambo was Marceline favourite thing in the whole world. Her mom gave it to her before she left and it was her only friend until you met her in the park on day. You used to play with Hambo together. Hambo, other than you, was Marceline's Best friend. How could someone just sell Hambo!?

Anger has built up in you, "That! That!- OOHH!" You can't conatin it, "THAT BUTT! HOW COULD SHE?! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER I'm going to-!" You're stopped when you feel Marceline press her cheek against the crook of your neck, she's giggling.

"OH Bonni..." A sob, "Forget it... She's not worth it." She's smiling a bit.

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry._

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_.

"Can't believe it took me this long to realize she was a total butt." Marceline says. You both lie down, she rests her head on your shoulders. You stroke her hair as she clings to you, desperate to have somebody with her at her time of need.

"She is a total butt..." You say and you continue to stroke her hair as she finally starts to calm down. Soon she falls asleep. You remove her shoes and jacket and tuck her in your bed, you climb in too and hug her. You tuck her under your chin and pull her close. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, Marcy."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

* * *

It's been two weeks since Marceline and Ashley's break up. You and Marceline have been closer than ever. Instead of going to the bleachers for lunch, you hang out with your other friends at the cafeteria. In one of those two weeks, you both see that Ashley already found a new boyfriend. This only makes Marceline scowl and makes you comfort her with swears for revenge and dumping that butt into an acid bath. This makes Marceline smile _and _blush at the same time.

Today, for some reason, Marceline invited you over to her house. She rarely does that since her dad usually tries to talk to us. He has good intentions but it's just too weird, especially for his daughter. Marceline told you to come in through the back cause the front door was broken. You arrive at Marceline's pink and purple home. Not something you'd expect from someone like her, but her dad thought it would be nice. You open the gate to the back and is greeted by Schwabl; Marceline's pet poodle.

"Hey Schwabl." You grin and pet him on the head. You head to the back door, knock, and wait.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door._

_All this time, how could you not know?_

It opens, it's Marceline. She looks nervous? Maybe. You wonder why. She gestures for you to come in, and you do with Schwabl at your heels. When you both are inside, she closes the door and faces you. She's blushing a bit, again you wonder why. She wipes her hands on her sweat pants.

"Let's go up to my room, this isn't the place to talk." She says,

"O-Okay..." You say. _'Talk about what?'_ You keep wondering what this is all about. You follow her up to her room which is painted red and light red. Her black bed is in one corner. She has her own bathroom. a closet to the side, and a L-shaped sofa. She sits on the bed and pats down the space beside her.

"Look Bonni," She starts and looks you dead in the eye. "I know this seems so sudden but... Uhh..." She falters and looks down on Schwabl who paws at her leg as if he want her to encourage her.

"Marcy...?"

"Wait... Ugh... Just.. as second... Just let me get my head straight..." She says and you just nod. You feel your heart racing. You have an idea of what she wants to say but you try not to get your hopes up.

She breathes in heavily, _"I think I finally realized how much you mean to me and how you're the one who's always there for me. I really like,no love you. I think we should be together. OH GLOB!Please don't hate me forever!_" She talks so fast you could barely understand what she had said, but you did understand. It took you a few moments before you registered what she had just said. You look at her, she has her eyes shut tightly, her hands are covering her slightly pointed ears, and her knees are up against her chest. You feel a blush creep along your face.

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

You feel so alive. She feels the same way. She finally realized? You feel something burning behind your eyes, tears threatening to pour out. You put her knees down and take her hands off of her ears. Tears in the corner of your eyes. You clasp your hands behind her neck and pull her in as you crash your lips onto hers. Her eyes are wide and you close your own. After she gets over the feeling of surprise she kisses you back and loops her arms around your waist. She pulls you onto her lap and kisses you even deeper, so do you.

You part for air. She falls back on to the bed, bringing you with her. You bury your face into the crook of her neck. You start to cry. Tears fall onto her shoulders,

"Bonni?" She sounds worried. You face her as tears stream down your face. "Oh Glob! Bonni, what!?-Why?- What's wrong!?" You laugh at her confusion, and it makes her even more confused.

"Why're you crying?" She asks worriedly,

You wipe some of your tears, "I'm just so happy." You say and smile, she does too. She flashes her trademark grin and says,

"Me too." She pulls you close and tucks you under her chin as you cry. "We belong."

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

* * *

**Just a songfic I thought of doing. Me and my buds heard this in a jeepney and I got LSS... and it reminded me of my OTP so here it is! tada! :D**

**Anyway, I have to go play Dragon Nest now. Bye, and please remember to review! :D**


End file.
